RVB:Rainy Days
by Caboosethevehicledestroyer
Summary: It rains in blood gulch? WHAAAAA? My first fanfic, i suck at summaries, and i want harsh feedback, cuz i want to improve!
1. Chapter 1

**Wooho! My first fanfic! Lets Go!**

BLUES

"NO! Don't let the evil water kill my flowers!" yelled Caboose.

"What? Caboose, you are the craziest person ever. It hasn't rained here in like, a million years!" Church said. Church was used to Caboose calling rain "evil water", because he told the blues a very brief story of how rain once hit him in the eye when he visited France for "collage."

"WOO! It's RAINING." Sister said entering the room.

"Woah, Caboose was right! It IS raining!" Church said, looking out of the entrance.

"RAIN!"Tucker said, walking down the stairs. "Get some buckets!"

It was on the very rare occasion that it rained, the blues would get buckets, and collect free water. Normally, they had to PAY for water, since no one but Caboose was willing to get water from the spring in the caves, and he only used it for his flowers and cleaning Sheila.

They all set up their buckets, Caboose holding a 12 gallon lead bucket. Having super strength, he could carry this easily. Caboose shyly peeked out of the base, and ran out, set the bucket up, and darted like a cheetah back into the base.

"Oh boy, I hope the evil water didn't hit me."

REDS

"Hmmm... I smell... water... GRIF! DID YOU WET YOUR PANTS? Sarge yelled.

"NO! I'm past that point in life!"Grif retorted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Simmons and Donut came in through the front, doused with rain.

"It's raining, sir." Simmons said.

"Oh, well... NO. I'm NOT sorry Grif!" Sarge muttered. "Go get some sniper bullets, Grif! Well shoot the Blue's buckets! BLAMO!"

Grif came back with 4 sniper bullets.

"This is ALL?" Sarge hollered.

"Yeah."Grif lazily replied.

Sarge cursed under his breath."let's go."

PING!

Sarge's first shot at the lead bucket merely dented it. "Dag nabbit!"

He aimed for the other buckets, but Tex and sister walked in front of them. "RAH! I CANT HIT GIRLS! GRIF! ORDER BUCKETS ON THE INTERNET! WERE STEALIN' THE BLUE'S IDEA!"

**So, Howdya like my first chapter as a writer? Good? Horrible? Okay? Harsh feedback wanted, i need to improve! I know its realz short, but, ill make future chapters larger.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Exploding turtles and Agents

**Okay, another chapter. This is really the start of the fanfic, the last chapter was just to set the scene. So lez once again go!**

BLUES

Tucker was on the roof of blue base on the time that should of been Caboose's shift, but since the rain scared the living daylights out of him, he refused to go outside.

Tucker was infuriated. This was his 7th HOUR on shift because Caboose always took the extra shifts. If he did, he would get the last cup of orange juice, but since he was so afraid of the rain, he didn't even do his shift for that.

Tucker swore Caboose under his breath."Why do I have to do this?"he whispered

Church was inside, looking at umbrellas on the online catalog for Caboose. He saw a black and red one with spikey kittens on it. "It'll look cool from a distance to the Reds, and Caboose'll love the kittens"Church thought.

"Yo, Caboose! I found an umbre- uh, a anti, evil water thingy on the catalog! It'll let you go outside, and be protected! Caboose! Get in here!"

Caboose came inside, holding his stuffed "happy" turtle violently.

"Caboose, look at the anti evil rain whatsit."

"Kittens... with spikes? I am getting VERY angry... I do not like that..." as he said that, the stuffed turtle's head popped open and stuffing fell all over the floor.

"Make it leave!"

Knowing Caboose's unreal strength, Church quickly pressed the "no design" button, and the kittens went away.

Caboose quickly eased. "Is that okay? Do you want it now?" Church asked.

"Does it really protect me from the evilness?"

*sigh*"Yes, Caboose, completely."

"Can it be blue?"

Church pressed "secondary color" from red to blue. Now it was blue.

"Yay. Get it."

Caboose pulled out an identical happy turtle to the one that exploded a minute ago from his pocket, and crossed of the number 78 from his notepad.

"Order more happy turtles, best friend?"

"Ugh, fine" Church only bought them because they kept Caboose from raging or getting seriously...emotional.

Caboose thought about being able to go outside without getting hit by the rain.

"I can cover shila with the big blanket that I have finally! She will be very happy."

Tex sighed heavily when her shift was supposed to start. "I cant stand this, but I have to do it." she thought.

Finishing up waxing her sniper, she went outside to find Tucker snoring on the roof, with bullets flying all around his head. Annoyed, she aimed at the Reds, but saw that they were not on the roof. She looked at the canyon wall. Even though it was raining so hard you could barely see it, Agent Washington was on the cliffside.

"What the-"

REDS

"Simmons! I hear a sniper! Go check the roof, the Blues may be tearing up our base as we speak!" Sarge said.

"Not to question your brilliant tactical skills sir, but isn't that dangerous?"

"Simmons, your middle name is dangerous. No, seriously, I read your diary, and it says "my middle name is dangerous" in that dialogue from when you underwear were used by Grif!"Sarge yelled. Grif and Donut were eating sandwiches in the kitchen, and heard this.

"Is that true"? Donut asked.

Grif blushing, he violently pushed a magnum up to Donut and said "If you tell ANYONE, I swear to god-"

"Okay! I get it! I get it!"

"Sarge! That's secret! I don't mean to yell, sir."Simmons exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, go and get those Blues!"

"Yes, sir."

Simmons peeked his head up of the roof, sniper in hand, and saw no bullets. He heard them, but didn't see them. He climbed up, and listed for the direction of the gun. His ears led him to a figure, almost completely covered by the thick rain. He has seen it before... Agent... wait! Agent Washington! Why is he here?

"Sarge!"

"HUH- uhh, what ,Simmons?"

"Sir! It's Agent Washington!"

*a collective gasp fills the red base*

**So! Chapter 2! Thank you, Euphoria994, for the review. That is the kind of review I want! So I'll try to update faster, MUCH faster in the future. C yall!**


	3. Chapter 3:Bravery and Beervodkawhiskey

God I am so sorry pplz. I know, soooo long of a wait. So here, you get what you want, when you need it! SOISOISOISOISOISOISOI I do not own RVB or any characters. They are all owned by Rooster teeth productions! Hope you enjoy! :P

BLUES

Tex was running through the rain with strides so long that her armour squeaked with every step. What was she running towards? Wash. Agent Washington. When he saw her, he quickly and unprofessionally curled up behind a rock. Climbing up to the small ledge he was on, she leaned over the rock and grabbed him by the neck.

"Why are you here?" Tex said.

"Ugh! Let me- *hack* go!"

Tex threw him on the ground. (Happy birthday to the GROUND! SOI)

*ahem* "I need to see Caboose."

"That idiot? Why?"

"Its... something about this rain. Its not... its not natural."

"Did the director send you here?"

"No. This is- never mind. Just let me see Caboose?

"Fine. By the way, why were you shooting at Tucker?"

"Uhhh..."

MEANWHILE...

"Okay, Caboose! Here is your new umbrella!" Church happily exclaimed.

"This will stop it from hitting me?" Caboose said.

"Yes. I promise."Church said, already getting mad.

"Okay... here I go..."

Caboose took his daring step into the rain, squeezing his happy turtle once again, holding the large, blue non-spiked kitten umbrella over his head.

*GASP* "Oh! Hey Church! I did goodly!" Caboose shouted proudly.

"Yes, Caboose. Very goodly."

"I will get my waterproof blanket and put it over Shila!"

"Water... wattt... WATERPROOF?"

"Yes. It is for Shila."

"Why didn't you use THAT for an umbrella!?"

"Because it is for Shila."

"Just... Gah!"

Caboose ran inside and got the blanket, and ran back out, umbrella tucked right on top of his head. He said,

"Shila! I have a blanket so your body will not rust!"

"Thank you Caboose. That will help me a lot." Shila replied, being covered sloppily by the blanket.

"Yay! Mission complete."

REDS

"What do you mean by, Its Agent Washington?" Sarge asked.

"I mean, sir, that Agent Washington is on that ledge on the left of our base!" Simmons replied respectively.

"Lemme see dat sniper." Sarge ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Simmons handed Sarge the sniper rifle. He walked up onto the roof of the base and aimed right where Simmons said he was, and to his surprise, not only was Wash there, but Tex too.

"Simmons! You didn't tell me Tex was attacking him!"

"With all due respect sir, I didn't see her, or she wasn't there when I was looking."

"Well, ok then. But what in sam hell is he doing here?"

"I have no idea sir."

MEANWHILE...

Grif and Donut are still eating in the kitchen. Grif has a glass of beer and vodka with just a hint of whiskey in it which he called

"Beervodkawhiskey!" Grif exclaimed.

"Wow, that is the most immature thing ever." Donut said, "Oh wait, no. The underpants thing was."

Grif's face turned red, and he smashed the vodka bottle and pointed it at Donut's unarmoured head.

Donut raised his hands in the air and said, "Im sorry! I wont mention it again!"

"Good. Now, to drink the Beervodkawhiskey!"

"Oh brother."

Grif chugged the 30 oz bottle of his concoction. His eyes bugged out sightly as he finished it. He let out a mighty fart as he sat down.

"You need to borrow some of my underpants?

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Okay! Lets end this on that note. Ill try to get these chapters up A LOT faster. Where do you think this is going? Who knows? It's Bloodgulch for god's sake! Bai bai.

SOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOIS OISOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOISO ISOISOISOISOISOISOI


	4. Chapter 4: Kissing, Running, and a diary

Woah, waddya know? Im back, and very quickly! I've been playing halo 2 for about 5 hours, so why not go burn my eyes out of their sockets on a different screen? My computer screen! FUNNY RED SCENE INCOMING. After blues! (Of course.) SOI

BLUES

"Caboose is in the base," Tex said, "probably with Church."

"Okay. Lets go." Wash stated with an odd determined voice.

As the two freelancers walked to the base, a huge lightning bolt majestically crashed onto a side of the wall of the canyon. This caused a large chunk of rock to fall off the side of the canyon wall. Then it happened on a farther part of the canyon near the Red's base. The duo ran towards the base as Tex had ran to wash earlier, strides that would make a cheetah look like a babby.

As they entered, Tucker and Sister were kissing furiously on the couch.

"Ahem." Tex grunted. They kept kissing.

"Ahem!" still no response.

"AHEM!" this time, Tucker opened his eyes and pulled away from Sister.

"What the feh- what are you doing here?" Tucker yelped.

"Where's Church and Caboose, lover boy?" Tex asked.

"In the back! Caboose got over his fear of rain with the umbrella."

"Okay Wash, lets do your thing-"

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

"NO! SHUT UP!" Tex shouted, "Then you LEAVE. Okay?"

"Kinda. I think. No promises."

Tex and Wash left the room leaving. The second they left sight, Tucker and Sister started kissing again.

REDS

"Simmons! Go take watch of the base." Sarge ordered.

"But I- ugh. Yes, sir." Simmons said.

Klop-klop-klop went Simmon's shoes, up the ramp into the pouring rain.

Tehehe!" Donut quietly whispered, slyly going towards Simmon's quarters. He opened the door slightly, and squeezed in. He had a lot of machines, but no alarm system. Sarge used them in the front and back entrances as what he called,"blue detectors." so he went to his metal nightstand, and opened a little compartment. In it was a small book with a picture Simmons on the front of it reading, Diary.

The sly Donut opened it and flipped through pages. One entry seemed to stand out. The one marked "underpants." Donut began to read.

November 28, 2055 Bloodgulch time.

"UNDERPANTS"

Dear Diary,

Today, Grif said he needed to talk to me. He said it needed to be private. So, we went into my room. Dialogue start-

"Simmons, my underpants got soiled by... something today." he said.

"Oh yes? What might that be, I ask?" I said.

"You..." Grif said oddly.

"Oh yeah... wel maybe you should borrow my... ULTRA SEXY SUPER UNDIES."

Grif gasped. "Wont that be abiet... dangerous?" Grif said, with anime sparkly eyes.

"Grif please... my middle name is dangerous."

So I gave Grif the ULTRA SEXY SUPER UNDIES, and he put them on.

"Thanks, Simmons." Grif said, leaving to his quarters.

Dialogue end-

I think that brought our friendship to a whole new level. Well, I think its time to go into a state of slumber for tonight. Bai bai!

SARGE WAS HERE

"Wow" Donut said. "That was weird. Oh wait, yeah Sarge did read this! Wait are those... tears on the page?" *GASP*

WILL OUR HEROES FIND CABOOSE AND CHURCH? WILL TUCKER AND SISTER EVER STOP KISSING? WILL TUCKER EVER STOP SAYING PERVERTED JOKES? WHO'S TEARS WERE IN THE DIARY? DUN DUN DUUUUN

Okay! Very odd chapter. Anyway, an idea just popped into my head! A new story: Simmon's Diary! Its all things like Donut read today! U like the idea? Tell me peeple! BAI SOISOISOISOISOISOISOI


	5. Chapter 5:SniffSniff

Well hey there friends! Im back! I haven't been on for the longest of time. I've been busy in school. So im gonna just free write a chapter. I'm gonna make it SAD. SADSADSADSADSAD.

SOISOI.

Blues

As Tex and Washington were walking around to the back, Wash checked his mission timer.

:1 HOUR 59 MINUTES 57.3 SECONDS:

"Holy sh**! TEX! RUN!" Yelled Washington furiously.

They started to sprint as fast as they could.

:1 HOUR 59 MINUTES 58.0 SECONDS:

Halfway there.

:1 HOUR 59 MINUTES 58.0 SECONDS:

Church and Caboose coming into view.

:1 HOUR 59 MINUTES 59.8 SECONDS:

Washington hurled himself at Caboose.

:2 HOURS 0 MINUTES 00.0 SECONDS:

As Wash pushed Caboose aside, a the ear shattering sound of a sniper firing echoed around the canyon. Louder than the rain pounding every exposed surface in the canyon. Louder than the constant lightning strikes that reverberated in everyone's ears. Louder than the mighty Thor pounding his hammer in the sky that mad thunder.

It hit Wash straight in the brain stem. for Texas, time slowed down. She thought nothing. She heard nothing. She felt nothing...No. She felt the most horrible sense of sadness and anger. However for this one time, this one single time, anger didn't overcome her emotions. She felt sadness. The most sadness she has ever felt. Of all of her years, she saw hundreds of comrades, friends and family die. She has never felt this about a death. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a distant, distorted black figure on the cliff pick up his sniper and run away.

He was killed instantly. He didn't even feel anything. Instantly, his point of view went above the canyon. Quickly going farther away. For about 5 and a half seconds. Then he saw a light. He knew what he wanted. It wasn't going into the light. He tried everything he could to get away from it. Alas, he couldn't control anything. All he could do was think.

Don't go.

Don't go.

Don't go...

The light got dimmer. He suddenly realized he was going away. He knew what he was doing was working.

Don't go!

He was suddenly back over his dead body. Tex was just standing there. He could feel her emotions.

"Sadness?" he thought, "Huh. That's odd. That's ... really odd."

Then he tried to sense Caboose.

Confusion. Slight growing anger. The smallest bit of sadness.

Then Church.

Surprised. Confused.

He looked at his body. Blood was splattered everywhere. Some bits of gore were laying around his head. The visor was smashed, and his face was exposed. Horrifically to Wash, his face turned from a open mouthed, blank expression to a extremely large grin with wide, staring eyes.

REDS

Simmons was in the kitchen, having a beer. He was having a normal day. On the text COM, he was talking to some friends about quantum physics. He was in a debate with a friend on how the extropalathium theorem will help revolutionize long distance slip space travel. Then Grif came into the room with beervodkawhiskey. He was obviously hung over, and said "Hair of the dog!" Then passed out on the floor.

Simmons quickly typed, "OMG friend just passed out G2G"

Simmons carried Grif to his quarters and put him in his bed. Simmons started to take his armor off so he would be more comfortable.

Then Sarge walked into the room.

"Simmons? What in sam hell are you doing?"

"Grif passed out. So im putting him to rest, sir."

"Oh, uh, well... Ill leave you to that..."

BANG!

A sniper bullet went off. Simmons and Sarge ran up to the roof, and Donut was there on the roof under a beach umbrella, on a cell phone painting his nails while yelling, "OMG CHAR-CHAR THERES THIS SNIPER DUDE ON THE SIDE OF THE CLIFF AND HEJUSTSHOTSOMEONEONTHEBLUETE AM!"

They all pulled out their binoculars simultaneously, almost as if practiced. They faintly saw four bodies. One black armored one, one light blue, one darker blue, on grey and yellow, bloodstained, dead person.

"Wash!" they yelled!

After a few more seconds, Sarge yelled, "Men! We will have a meeting in the kitchen! Now!"

All of the reds were sitting around the table. Grif was on a chair, sleeping in a stained tanktop.

"Men, today, we have lost a person. That person is Agent Washington of the freelancer project. He was a brave soul. He took us under his wing when we were being transferred all over a bunch of bases, and bless him for that. He brung us back together, even after I almost killed him. Without that brave soul, we would not be here today. He will be missed. Does anyone else want to say anything?"

Simmons spoke up first. "I would like to say a few words. First off, he was a great man, and a better soldier. He killed thousands of men. Bad men. His tactical skills are unmatched. He will be remembered."

Donut said," This is sad. I need to go talk to Charlie. Bye. May the person were talking about be remembered. BAI."

"Donut!" Sarge yelled."I expect more from you. That was horrible."

"I can second that sir."Simmons said.

"Have we come to this?"Sarge exclaimed, "A group of people doing absolutely nothing for no reason? We must go on a team building mission. I am DISGUSTED. Ah expect more from you all. Were going to the blues."

"What? What will we do there?"Donut said.

"Go on a mission. Maybe a few. This situation has gone so bad I am willing to join the BLUES to get yall up on your feet."

Grif snorted suddenly, and woke up.

"Huh? What I miss?

Quite a lot, Grif. Quite-a-lot. Well, for you who were just wondering, Donut did not die in this storyline. Wait...What? Neh...wut? I'm confused. WELL I hope I can get more chapters like this up soon.

Bye!


End file.
